Miraculous: Hippity Hoppity, Wibbily Wobbly, Timey Whimey
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Bunnix looks into what allowed Marinette to change the future and create the Cat Blanc timeline only to be horrified by what she finds.


**Hippity Hoppity, Wibbily Wobbly, Timey Whimey **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I use them out of my love for the show (even if I do mock the writing of the show).

_**If you haven't watched the Chat Blanc or Cat Blanc depending on your country of origin, this will be very confusing.**_

Wibbily Wobbily, Timey Whimey was how the Doctor on Doctor Who described time and time travel. Alix believed it was the shows explanation as to why the Doctor was able to blunder around time with little or no repercussions. She could hardly believe how she use to love that show until she herself became a time traveler. Once she realized the rules weren't as fast and loose as The Doctor portrayed them, she could no longer watch it. The only thing the show got anywhere near correct was that you couldn't interfere with your own previous interference. That's what ultimately made the whole Cat Blanc episode so heartbreaking for her.

As Bunnix she had access to see the events in the timeline and on occasion when someone tried to interfere with the timeline, say that idiot Chris when he keeps getting Akumatized as Timetagger, it was up to her to stop it before the timeline died. She won more times then she has failed, but she has failed and in her **_Time Burrow_** there is a record of her failures that only she could see. Most were small things, things that didn't make a huge difference to the timeline as a whole, but there were a couple of larger ones, and only one that turned out to be directly her fault, the most recent one, the most recent one that literally only happened a half hour earlier as her time went.

Alix held Princess Twinkle Peach, the stuffed unicorn she'd won from Rose, in her hand, thinking she'd managed to find a solution to the paradox that had occurred and created Chat Blanc's timeline. It was the sort of solution she figured The Doctor would have exploited to his or more recently her heart's content. Bunnix knew from the notes left in her Miraculous that it was possible to bring someone or something forward in time, for a short period of time, and not have the timeline reset itself. The resent would make it as if that person had not existed after that point they were removed from the timeline. Bringing the person or item back to the time when him, her or it had been removed after the four hour time limit, would not restore the timeline to it's original one, but to a similar but different one.

So basically she was able to grab Ladybug and pull her into the future to stop Cat Blanc but if she'd kept Ladybug there for more then four hours, the timeline would have reset itself as if Ladybug had vanished and thus the future she'd been brought to would no longer exist. The danger with that scenario was that if Bunnix and Ladybug had been in that future when it ceased they would have disappeared with it. It was why it was highly recommended that one does not take a person into their future.

As a side note, Bunnix could not travel to her own future. She could go back in time and return to the time she left, but she couldn't travel further ahead then her original time, likely for a similar reason. All that was mere semantics though. She cuddled with Princess Twinkle Peach, resting her chin on its head. She'd thought having it still meant she'd fixed the timeline, but she hadn't. The one that she could see wasn't the same as the original one.

She had been glad that Mari, erm Mini-Bug wasn't a huge science fiction fan. If it had been Cat Noir she'd gone too, he would have realized you couldn't have an anomaly in time without the rare time traveler or the even rarer time phenomenon at work. In this case, She'd gone back in time to watch an event she'd missed because she'd been with her friends waiting for Marinette's news about the gift she'd had for Adrien. While she'd been sneaking around, she'd accidently bumped the box with the awards for the ceremony Adrien and Kagami had been at, knocking it over and spilling the contents. Before she'd been able to clean it up, one of the staff appeared and grumbled as he cleaned up the spilled box. Bunnix hid away while the awards were replaced in the box. It was a minor thing, and usually minor things didn't have major repercussions. One of the versions of the "Butterfly Effect", not the one from "Jurassic Park", but the one shown in Ray Bradbury's short story "A Sound of Thunder", rarely ever happened. If you stepped on a butterfly in prehistoric times, it didn't change the evolution of mankind. Time was a little malleable but it mostly snapped back in its resiliency. That was why she could go back in time to fight Timetagger and not cause a huge shift in the future.

She'd thought for sure some other time traveler had come back and did something to cause the creation of Cat Blanc, but once Mini-Bug had used her Miraculous Ladybugs to fix everything she'd noticed there were two dead timelines. The first one was the one she wanted to kill, the Cat Blanc timeline. The second was the original timeline. Since she'd had no idea what had occurred in the original timeline between Adrien and Marinette, she watched it; it's ghostly appearance haunting her as it played.

Marinette reached the gates of the Agreste Manor as the Limo with Adrien pulled up to the gates.

"Hi Marinette." Adrien called as he rolled down his window. Marinette froze in place for a moment from the surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She looked around in a panic holding the gift. She then tossed the gift at him hitting him in the face. Adrien had quick enough reflexes to grab hold of it before it fell to the ground.

"Fifthnameshappydayadrien!" Marinette cried and ran off. Bunnix giggled a little at the typical Marinette move. She remembered Marinette coming back and saying she'd given Adrien the gift but hadn't confessed to him. That was enough for Rose to loose the bet and net Alix Princess Twinkle Peach. In fact Princess Twinkle Peach became the prize in a number of bets between Rose and Alix after that with the little unicorn constantly traveling between them and bringing Rose and Alix closer together.

In the Cat Blanc timeline, Ladybug had dropped the gift off and left a note from Marinette. Adrien came into his room just in time to see Ladybug leave and the gift on his bed. It was looking at the note that brought him to the conclusion that Marinette was Ladybug. Bunnix frowned. In truth, knowing what she knew now, she was stunned that he hadn't figured it out before then. Poor book smart yet simple minded Adrien.

She looked at the new timeline and saw the Ladybug she'd taken with her return to the previous Ladybug signing the card, then erased it. Finally she used her Miraculous Ladybugs to fix everything, including the damage in the Chat Blanc Timeline, just before it died. It was cringe inducing to watch Ladybug sounding like an idiot trying to explain to Adrien why she was dropping off a present to him. She looked back over to the original timeline where Adrien opened the present and looked at it. His fingers traced along the embroidered hearts.

"Why would she put hearts on this?" He asked aloud and looked out the window again, watching her until she vanished from site. His cheeks had taken on a little additional color as he looked back at the beret Marinette had made for him. "You don't think she, you know, likes me?" He asked his bodyguard, who just grunted and rolled his eyes. That present caused Adrien to start looking at Marinette differently and would eventually lead to, well their future.

"But what happened that delayed him?" She wondered aloud as she looked back at the other timeline. "Both timelines had him discovering Ladybug in his room and not running into Marinette outside." She reversed the timeline and watched as Adrien entered the mansion and spoke with Mayur, er Nathalie. Her eyes went wide when he reported that the Awards Ceremony ran late. She felt sick to her stomach and reversed the timeline further, following him back to the ceremony and the announcer for the awards as someone whispered in her ear. She then went to the podium with an announcement.

"It seems there was a little mishap with the awards and it'll be a couple of minutes before they are brought up." Bunnix felt like vomiting. It was **_her_** fault. She'd created the time anomaly and there was nothing she could do to fix it since she couldn't interfere with herself. Even jumping near that point in time would have a disastrous effect.

She looked at the other screens, but they only showed the time around the changes that had occurred or other dead timelines. The new timeline was solidifying and she wouldn't know what the final consequences of her actions would be until she left the Burrow and joined the new timeline.. She swallowed hard and clutched the stuffed toy to her chest even harder and noticed a ring was missing from under her costume. Her wedding band was gone!

"Fluff, Gloves Off." She commanded and watched with growing nauseous as her gloves vanished and her hand appeared. They'd talked about the possibilities of getting the wedding bands tattooed on, but as much as Alix loved tattoos, she hadn't wanted to do that simply because tattoos faded over time and didn't want a faded ring to represent their love. She kept looking at her finger willing there to be a tattoo there that would tell her she'd lost the argument, but there was nothing. Bunnix felt extremely ill.

"I really fucked up." She said sadly as she opened the portal from the Burrow to the real world and the new timeline. "I wonder if Rose married someone else?" She whispered to herself as she stepped through.

**The End.**

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

I hate time travel in TV and Movies. I'm going to say something that people will either agree with or rage against. The time travel in the Avengers End Game movie, was some of the worst written tripe I have ever seen. Even B rated movies have done a better job. It's also why I came up with the explanation here for time limit before the future changes. To me, and others I talk to, the moment to move forward in time you cease to exist in the future until you "land" there.

There was one cartoon I saw a long time ago, at least I think it was a cartoon, that actually did it right. Oh yeah, it was Darkwing Duck. Goz ended up getting caught in Quaker Jacks's Time Top as he and Megavolt went to the future where Darkwing had become Dark Warrior Duck because Goz had gone missing years before. Like I said, one of the few shows to do that the right way, in my opinion.

I felt that there was no explanation in the episode itself to explain how Marinette could change the future just by doing whatever. I know it's supposed to be a warning about using your powers for selfish means but no matter how you look at it, unless someone or something from the future had interfered with the past, there is no way that something Marinette did should change the future. If she's in the present and she does something, the future should be that future. If they had covered that aspect in the show I would have liked the episode more.

That being said, aside from the time travel parts, I thought it was one of the more brilliant episodes. They fit in so many things fans wanted to see and I felt like the writers overall enjoyed it, unlike the Reflect-doll episode where I think they begrudgingly gave the fans the Kwami Swap we wanted to see, but didn't care about it themselves.

I hope you enjoyed this and understood what I was talking about and if not, that's also why I hate Time Travel. :D

**Peace and Love!**


End file.
